


dear tony

by ironccap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: it's tony's birthday. so steve writes him a letter.





	dear tony

* * *

dear tony

happy birthday.  
god, i wish i could tell you this in person  
but i guess i can't  
will never be able again

i finally had you back  
i was finally able to tell you how sorry i was  
we were going to be so happy together, tony  
we had our whole lives ahead of us

you had your whole life in front of you  
right there  
it was all right in front of you  
it all got taken away

it shouldn't have been you, tony  
it should have been me instead  
the whole time, i was thinking  
god, why him? why him?

why you, tony?  
it was all i could think of when i carried you off the battlefield

your hands were so cold, tony  
the hands that used to caress my hair  
when i was having a nightmare  
the hands that used to hold me  
used to spoon me, when we were sleeping  
the hands that used to grasp around my waist and hug me, when you kissed me goodmorning  
so, so cold

morgan's been asking me a lot about you  
so i tell her stories, about how you saved the world  
about how i met you  
about how i fell in love with you  
about how i miss you  
so, so much

we always end up crying

i tried to distract myself  
didnt really work that well, since, y'know, i started drawing again  
but, tony, you were always my favorite piece of art, you know that  
and i don't know how many times i've drawn you now  
or how many will follow  
many, probably.  
you were such a beautiful rose, tony

i remember you once telling me what you were afraid of  
"of being forgotton", you told me  
but i assure you this  
i will never forget you  
i will always love you  
i will never stop loving you  
i will always miss you

happy birthday, tony  
you will always hold that special place in my heart

your fella,

_**steve**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> you can find me on twitter @ironccap


End file.
